


Six-Pack

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Co-workers, Community: fic_promptly, Detectives, Friendship, Gen, Health and Fitness, Muscles, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: There’s been a quite remarkable change in Drake; has he been working out?





	Six-Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Drake & others, “When did Drake get abs?”,’ at fic_promptly.

“Thank God for locker room showers,” Dee groaned, peeling off his wet clothes. There was a storm raging outside, complete with torrential rain, and dealing with a nasty hostage situation had left most of the squad soaked to the skin. The only ones still mostly dry were Ryo and JJ, the squad’s snipers, who’d both been inside the building opposite, out of the worst of the weather.

“Tell me about it,” said Ted. “Good thing we keep a change of clothes here. No way I can put this suit back on again; I’m gonna have to dry it out before I can get it cleaned.”

Dee smirked; he’d been dressed in jeans and a shirt, so he could just toss his wet things in the washing machine when he got home. He trailed behind Ted and Marty into the already occupied communal shower, turning on the nearest showerhead and ducking under the water with a groan of pleasure as the hot spray gradually warmed his chilled skin.

He was washing his hair when Drake, who’d been lagging behind, finally joined them. The sight of his old friend made Dee do a double take and he nudged Ted in the ribs with his elbow.

“Hey, since when did Drake have abs?” he asked loudly.

Drake flushed, embarrassed.

“Well look at you! Used to be skinny as a rake!” Ted teased. “You been hittin’ the gym?”

“Maybe,” Drake mumbled. The teasing was good-natured but still made him self-conscious.

“Why’d ya wanna do something like that?” Ted was getting a bit of a belly on him from too much beer and not enough exercise.

“Some of us care about our appearance,” Drake replied airily.

“Since when?” Ted seemed honestly baffled; he and Drake had been friends before Dee had ever met either of them, and he’d never known Drake to do any kind of exercise he didn’t absolutely have to.

“Since Janine dumped me for a guy with a six-pack, and I’m not talking about beer. Girls like a guy who’s in shape. She said so.”

“Good for you, Drake,” Dee grinned. “There’s nothin’ wrong with wantin’ to look good.” He smirked at Ted. “You should give it a try; just because you already have a girl doesn’t mean ya can afford to get flabby. Drake might steal her away from you if you’re not careful.”

“I’m not flabby,” Ted protested, sucking in his belly.

“Lie to yourself all you want, but that sure looks like a bit of flab to me.” Turning off the spray and grabbing a towel, Dee headed out into the locker room to dry off and get dressed, his own toned six-pack unselfconsciously on display. Drake’s physique may be improving, but he still had a way to go before it could match Dee’s!

The End


End file.
